Crush
by Shyfighter
Summary: Chandler Bing is new at Lincoln High. All the girls are after him but who will he choose?
1. First Sight

**Hi so um this is my first Fanfic so please be nice :) :). I hope you like it!**

**A.N. – Monica isn't fat, she never was. Phoebe didn't live on the streets, she lives with her mum and her twin Ursula and her step-dad is in jail. **

**MONICA**

"Monica!" Rachel looked at me, "Snap out of it!"

I turned to look at her and blushed. I had been gazing dreamily at Chandler Bing, the hot new swimming teacher.

"Oh my god! You sooo have a thing for Chandler!"

Just his name made me go weak at the knees. She was right but of course I denied it! Come on though! Chandler is cute! He's got this perfect slightly messy sandy brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a smile to die for. Not to mention he's hilarious and SINGLE! Of course I have no chance! Ever since he joined our local splash club loads of girls have joined his lessons, half of them on the Lincoln High Swim Team!

Chandler would never notice me anyways! He was demonstrating a dive at the moment, in his white Calvin Klein swimming trunks. He had a natural tan and his hair was dripping wet. He looked straight out of a movie. Yep, I have no chance!

"Come on Monica! Chip and I are going on a date later and my hair is a complete mess from the pool!" Rachel complained, tugging on my arm,"Stop staring at Bing!"

Of course, Rachel's hair was perfect. She hadn't been in the pool like I had. She'd been way to busy reading her weekly beauty magazine and flirting with the life guard. Reluctantly I got up and we headed back to my house where Ross was playing his damned keyboard! When Rachel came in he immediately got up and tried to look 'cool!' Rachel glowered at him and we went up to my room where I tried to fix her hair as she complained about her nose.

Soon Rachel had gone and I sighed, falling into a sleep where I dreamed about Chandler.


	2. Making Friends

**CHANDLER**

"Chandler!" Nora Bing called, "Get up sweetie. I'm going to a book signing, grab yourself a bite to eat and have a good first day!"

I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes groggily. Then, I remembered. Today was my first day of school at Lincoln High. I had just moved here after Charles Bing, my dad had left my mother and I. My dad is gay and has been cheating on my mum but then my parents are pretty messed up. My mum is an erotic novelist after all!

We had moved here a few days ago and I became a swimming teacher at the local splash club. Lots of girls appear to be interested in me but I guess I could care less. I don't need a relationship; I need a normal life with friends, and a family who actually seem to care about me. Never mind though, I thought. Here's my chance for a fresh start!

I grabbed my jeans and a leather jacket, put on some cologne and grabbed my car keys. I drove my silver, not too flashy Volvo to school and put my shades on, walking casually into school, my iPod on full blast in my ears. My first few lessons were okay, Chemistry and History. My teachers seemed fairly nice and soon it was lunch.

I nervously made my way into the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. I saw an empty seat and nearly sat down when a boy pushed past me, looking irritable and smirking at me as he sat in the empty place. I looked around and with relief I saw the boy who I'd sat next to in chemistry. He looked up and nodded at me. I held out my hand.

"Chandler Bing"

"Ross Geller"

We got talking and Ross invited me over to his house after school. I accepted, pleased that I had made a friend. Ross was a bit of a nerd but he seemed nice and he seemed to genuinely like me! That was a first, I thought.


	3. He'll Like You

**RACHEL**

"Mon, are ya gonna open the door or what?" I asked Monica, exasperated that she couldn't find the key. The wind was blowing my hair and making my eyes water so my mascara started to run!

She finally managed to open the door and we were surprised when we saw Ross with someone else. Oh my god! He was with the guy that Monica liked!

"And this is my sister Monica and her friend Rachel," Ross introduced us and Chandler shook my hand then Monica's. I could feel her shaking and saw him wink at her. She nervously grinned back and Ross and I stood back, awkwardly. Soon they broke apart and we headed up to Monica's room to talk.

"Rach," Monica said, "Help me!"

"Mon, calm down!" I reassured her, "I know you like him but you're practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown! Just give him time to get to know you and he'll like you."

She looked at me doubtfully.

"Trust me Mon! I know what I'm talking about. Just wait, if it's meant to happen, it'll happen." I said, in an airy voice.


	4. Friendship

**ROSS**

'Hi. Is this Ross?'

I picked up the phone. 'Um. Yeah who is this?'

'Oh it's Chandler. I was watching a movie tomorrow and I wondered if you wanted to come. You can invite Monica and Rachel and I'm bringing a friend too.'

'Yeah sure I bet they'd love to come. I'll see you soon!' I replied, excitedly. Monica and Rachel agreed to come but only if I'd buy them popcorn! How typical is that? Anyway that is why Friday found us standing in a line, waiting to buy tickets.

Chandler had brought a boy who was his neighbour or something along with him. He was called Joey Tribbiani and he seemed friendly. Joey had brought his friend Phoebe. Phoebe had long blond hair, she played the guitar and she believed she was a sidekick! Maybe she isn't my type, she's not very down to earth but I like her all the same!

"Heyy! How you doin'? He asked Monica and Rachel. Rachel giggled and blushed but Monica looked sceptical. He shot a confused look at my sister and proceeded to talk to Rachel. We ended up buying tickets to see some chick flick that Rachel chose because Scream 4 was sold out. Monica, Chandler and me wanted to watch the horror movie but Phoebe and Rachel didn't and Joey just did whatever Rachel wanted. It was obvious he had a thing for her.

I've liked Rachel forever. Only Monica and now Chandler know. Monica just wants me to ask her out and be done with it but I know she'd never go out with me! Ross Geller, the dinosaur freak. Wet-pants Geller. (That was the water fountain by the way!) Ross Geller, science freak. Need I go on?

Anyways, we watched the movie. I sat with Phoebe, Joey sat with Rachel and Monica and Chandler sat together, holding hands, her head on his shoulder. I know that Chandler has a thing for my sister. I still don't know how I feel about it. I don't want Mon to get hurt by some other jerk but Chandler's different. He seems to really care about everyone and he's my best friend and I don't think he'd hurt her but still...


	5. Physic

**PHOEBE **

Joey introduced me to Chandler and his new friends today. They all seem really nice and I quite like them. Monica's real nice and Ross and Chandler are sweet but Rachel can be a bit of a snob at times. Other than that I really like them all and I hope I get to see them again.

Ross doesn't believe in my sidekick and thinks that evolution happened! Personally, I'm not sure how the world came to be but I like to think that the world wasn't created by an accidental 'BANG!' and that it was created for a purpose, but anyways, that's beside the point!

Rachel and Joey appear to have hit off pretty well but Ross doesn't seem to be too pleased about it. If I didn't know better I'd say he has a crush on Rachel! Joey wasn't really paying much attention to the film; he's too busy staring at Rachel!

Ross keeps criticising the movie and wondering how Jennifer Aniston won an Oscar for such an awful film! He's just annoyed though, I can sense it!


	6. I Don't Wanna Hurt Him

**JOEY**

Wow! Rachel is so beautiful but I don't think she knows I like her. She's too busy wondering whether she should dye her hair blonde like Jennifer Aniston and she seems to think she's broken a nail? Anyways, I sort of feel guilty because I know that Ross likes Rachel and I don't really want to get in the way...

Dina, my sister reckons I shouldn't hang out with Chandler because he's 'gay!' He always denies it but I don't know if he is! Oh well, whose Dina to judge him?

I wonder if we are going for a pizza after the meal. Mmm... I like pizza! But it might not be too bad if we don't. I can order a meatball sub with mayonnaise! Yummy! I love meatball subs! Now that I think about it I'm quite hungry actually! Popcorn never seems to fill me and I've finished my coke! I should really order more next time! Mmm... Meatball subs, I can't wait!


	7. I'm Falling

**MONICA**

"Monica!" I heard a vague, distant voice," Mon, wake up!" someone was shaking me awake.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a cinema where the credits were rolling on a big screen. Chandler was standing over me trying to get me to wake up. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were ahead and told Chandler they'd meet us outside.

Chandler signalled a thumbs up to them and bent down to give me my jacket. He put it on me, then held out his hand for me to hold, grinning. I grinned back and took his hand as we walked out of the cinema, hand in hand.

My heart was throbbing, my knees were about to buckle. I was holding hands with Chandler Bing and I had just been asleep on his shoulder in a cinema. Yep! My crush wasn't going away anytime soon!


	8. How Do I Feel?

**CHANDLER**

I sat next to Monica in the cinema today. She fell asleep on my shoulder, bless her! She's so sweet and kind and funny and she's honestly my best friends apart from Ross. We are going to order meatball subs (don't ask! Joey had a craving!) now and head back to my place because it's empty and have like a sleepover kind of thing which should be fun!

Joey seems to really like Rachel and I kind of feel bad for Ross... Phoebe is pretty awesome though and Rachel seems nice. I know this sounds cheesy but I think these are the people who are gonna be my friends for the rest of my life. I don't know how but I just know. We just clicked and we fit together as a group!

Now, away from the cheesiness! I think that I'm falling in love. Not with just anyone though, Monica. Yep that's right, laugh all you want. I'm falling in love with my best friends' sister Monica. I guess it's just because she's beautiful and smart and caring and she likes me for me, not just because I'm rich and well if she weren't my best friends sister I'd have done something. But what can I do? Ross is gonna kill me when he finds out...


	9. Take her out!

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter might be quite short because I don't know what to write! Also I think I might put Ross and Rachel together. Please Read and Review!**

– **Minchedder: haha! I did actually guess on spelling physic so thanks for telling me!**

**-RachelKarenBing: Sorry, Randler just won't work for me! I'm on team Mondler :).**

**RACHEL**

Joey's being really sweet to me for some reason! Is he hitting on me or is he just always like that? Anyways, Monica has really got a crush for Chandler and something tells me he likes her too! I hope they start dating. They'd be such a cute couple!

Ross has been acting really odd and kind of angry around Joey now! I wonder what Joey could have done? Ross is just weird sometimes! I think Ross has crush on someone or something and he's been rejected perhaps? I feel bad for him all the same. He's been really down lately...

I think Phoebe is awesome! We were at Chandler's house last night and she was reading everyone's star sign! My star sign is Taurus and it says that I'm going to find a long lasting relationship soon! It also says that I need to go on a shopping trip sometime soon so I might go into the city to Bloomingdales or something! Now that I think about it, I actually need some new earrings! Monica can help me pick them out! I hope Chandler asks her out soon. I know he likes her...


	10. First Kiss

**CHANDLER**

Okay! That's it! I've had enough! I don't care what Ross or anyone else thinks! I'm asking her out! I doubt she even likes me anyways in which case, she'll just reject me.

So, here I am walking up to Monica who's rustling about in her immaculately clean locker. I can feel my face burning already before I've even asked her! What's wrong with me? She'll think I'm a freak! I shouldn't be doing this. I try to turn around but before I even know what I'm doing I'm standing next to her. She looks up, beaming at me.

"Hey Chandler, what's up?" I hear her ask, still grinning at me.

"Oh um. Hi Mon! How are you? So umm.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee with me sometime. You know just the two of us..." I can hear how stupid it sounds in my head. I shrug and make to leave but she touches my shoulder and pulls me into a kiss.

It was only for a second but I knew in an instant she could feel the same spark I did. She blushed crimson and started to stammer an apology but I pulled her into a kiss. Before it had even started it was over. She simply nodded and I told her I'd call her before we both departed ways, still scarlet from our kiss.

People say that love at first sight doesn't exist and I used to believe them, until now. Monica and I seem to have some sort of special connection which I can't explain but we both know it's there. I'm not falling in love with her. I've already fallen...


	11. Coffee

**Hi guys! Thanks Veridissima! Your support means allot :)**

**MONICA**

Oh my god! Chandler Bing kissed me yesterday. Words cannot describe how I feel... It was just perfect. I honestly think I'm in love with him. I always knew that someday my prince would come and sweep me off my feet. Well that day has come. My prince IS Chandler.

"Monica!" I heard my brother Ross calling me. He opened my door and handed me the phone. I thanked him and took it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Err... Hi Mon. It's me Chandler. So err I'm free this afternoon and I wondered if ya wanted to grab a coffee with me...?" I heard Chandlers voice and smiled, glad that he didn't see me blush.

"Yeah! Sure. I was wondering when you'd call! Where should I meet you?"

I heard him laugh, "I was wondering when I would call too! I found this really nice coffee house sort of place quite nearby, I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay! Sure! But.. What about Ross? I'll meet you just round the corner from my house at 5?"

"Yeah! That would be nice! See you then!"

I hung up the phone, my heart thumping. I decided to tell Rach first. She seemed just as delighted as me! I then told Ross and my mum that I was going to meet Rachel (it saves awkward questions!) and I proceeded to get dressed.

I put on m favourite fresh white blouse, my dark blue jeans and my brown leather shoulder bag. I sprayed on my favourite perfume and headed out the door. It was five to five. Chandler was already waiting for me when I got there and he held out his hand, smiling at me.

I smiled back and we walked to the small coffee place. The coffee was actually quite nice and I found my Mocha Latte to be the best I had ever tasted! Chandler was really sweet and it seemed we had a lot in common. We could just talk and talk without feeling uncomfortable at all! I've never felt that at all before. We seemed to get on really well and as we were walking back he kissed me on the cheek and said he had never felt this way about anyone else before.

I know that guys can just say that without meaning it but I know that Chandler meant it. I know because I feel the same way too. This is more than just a high school crush, I know it.


	12. Forever

**Hi :)! I didn't update yesterday coz the fanfic login page wasn't working... Hopefully I wasn't the only one! **

**CHANDLER**

I'm in love with Monica. I know people are gonna tell me it's just my first crush, that it won't last but there's something different about Mon. I don't know what it is but I do know why I was put on this earth.

All my life I've been wondering whether I'm here for a purpose, a reason. Now I've figured it out! I'm here to be with Monica. And I think she's here to be with me. Monica and Chandler, together we're 'Mondler.' I love her. And this time, I'm not gonna panic and freak out. I'm not gonna be all 'Chandler' about this. I'm gonna be straight out. I love her and I'm gonna tell her right now.

So that is why I'm here, knocking on her door. Judy (Mrs Geller) opens the door lets me in and I run. I run up the stairs, past Ross, straight to Monica's room. I gently open the door and see her. She's asleep on her soft velvety bed. She looks so beautiful. Like an angel.

I brush her long dark brown hair out of her eyes and kiss her smooth, pale skin. Her blue almond shaped eyes flutter open quickly. At first they look surprised but then I see her lips crease into an unmistakable smile. She leans up and kisses me and I lie down next to her.

We sit there for awhile, just waiting. Then she speaks.

"I've missed you Chandler."

"I've missed you too Monica." It was the first time I'd said her full name. She looks at me and kisses me again.

"I love you Chandler."

"I love you Mon. I love you forever." And we fell asleep. Asleep in each other's arms. Each others forever.


	13. Epilogue

**So I wasn't gonna do another chapter but I thought I might as well do an epilogue. So this is in third person rather than first person. Enjoy!**

**10 YEARS LATER**

Chandler Bing had just gone shopping for an engagement ring. He had found a beautiful diamond ring that he knew Monica was gonna love. He had told Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross that he was gonna propose soon and they all seemed thrilled although Ross wasn't sure how to act!

Chandler had taken Monica out to a restaurant in the city and had reserved a hotel room for them. It was going to be perfect. The room had a view of Central Perk and overlooked the starry sky. That night, after dinner they had been out on the balcony and Monica had been commenting on how beautiful the view was.

"Oh Chandler!" she exclaimed as she stepped out into the balcony," The view is beautiful. With all the stars and the moon shining!"

"I know its beautiful honey but I know it's not as beautiful as you."

She blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked at the moon without speaking. She loved being with Chandler, he was so sweet and kind to her but for a while now she had wondered where this was going. Did they have a future together?

Chandler, sensing it was the right moment reached into his pocket for the ring. He got down on one knee, his heart pounding. This was it.

"Mon," he whispered simply.

She looked around and gasped when she saw him on one knee with the ring.

"Monica," he finally got out," I knew from the moment I met you, you were different. I've never met anyone like you before. I always wondered if I was here for a purpose, and I've known for a long time now that I'm meant to spend my life with you!"

"Chandler..." she whispered.

"Monica Geller. Will you marry me?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." Monica was shaking. Tears forming in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness though. They were tears of joy.

"I love you Monica. I've always loved you."

"And I you. I love you Chandler Bing."

**And that's it! The end of my first fanfic! Please review! I'm starting to think no-one likes my story. :(.**


End file.
